Fear The Commander
by eroomally
Summary: The Final Installment to A Sangheili Story Series has come. Maci Durramee, a young brave and fearless female warrior has aged over the many years since the battle in the Unknown Warzone. Since then a new enemy has come to rise, however the enemy that Maci must know face is far worse than anything she could ever imagine and the struggle and pain she must go through may end with one
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:** I know its been like forever since I last did the previous chapter about Maci. However I hope you guys enjoy this new one. Please dont forget to comment and let me know what you all think.

* * *

 **One Last Final ACT**

 **Name: Maci Durramee**

 **Year: 2584**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 46**

 **Rank: Supreme Commander**

 **Location: Uncharted planet**

A long twisted groaning sound echoed throughout the command ship. Through its hallways and all the way towards the bridge as the ship leaned to the right with all its passengers on board shifting, struggling to remain in a straightened position. A Crackling sound from the nearby overcomes came through, a faint and yet mellow voice called out above the creaking of a former Sangheili Command ship just before its final hour.

"All warriors that wish to leave may board the nearest escape pods and evacuate to the nearest ships on their way. We all knew this would come, we all signed up for a suicide mission but I will give you all one final chance to leave if you still insist." The voice of a strong and yet gentle leader came through. The voice itself wasn't deep like any Male Sangheili, but rather the soft and yet aged sound of a female that had served her time in countless wars.

Panic didn't erupt throughout the ship as a few sangheili darted across the higher and lower levels. Some preparing for the worst others evacuating after having a second thought. However not a single one of them screamed, not a single one of them cried and prayed for mercy. Rather, much like any Durramee warrior they stood brave, strong and willing to sacrifice what little they had left knowing that their impending fate was about to be sealed.

Upon the Bridge and before a holographic map of an uncharted world, Maci Durramee stood with a dark navy cape flowing down her side and wearing her scorched Durram armour for one final time. Taking in a deep breath she closed her blue hued eyes and reflected upon her past. The struggles she had encountered when she was younger had made her a hardened and seasoned warrior. The numerous times she had been beaten, put in life threatening situations had only enforced her will power and strength.

From the start she knew this would happen, she knew that the command ship that stood before them would seal their fate in a single beat of two hearts together. Everyone knew it as a crackling sound came through the Supreme Commander's Personal Comlink and a familiar voice called out.

"Mother Please you do not have to do this! I have ships inbound to aid you. We can win this together...You don't have to die for honour." The young males voice called out, strong but also pleading.

A Smile crossed the female's face as she took in those words deeply. Her eldest son, Varus. Oh how times had changed throughout the years. Her first born daughter, Ka'rus was already following in her Mother's footsteps back on their home planet as acting Kaidon of Durram. Varus had also done the same and joined the military the moment he could obtaining a rank much like his Mother before him in her younger days.

Then there were the other three, Xavour was her second son born shortly after the battles on the Unknown Warzone where Maci had met those fellow spartans and learned a valuable lesson. Then there is Tus'ta and K'ra her twin daughters, the youngest of her children. They all lived in Durram, growing together, raising their home state back to what it once was many years ago.

Only then did Maci feel a sliver of a tear trail down her cheek as she know the hardest part of this mission would be leaving her children behind. Maci knew that her eldest son would not arrive in time, and if he did he would only allow the enemy to flee once more and destroy the world they know. Approaching feet caught Maci's attention as she turned her head to the side spotting the Marshal that stood behind her as the male cleared his throat.

"Its ready my Commander. Shall we fire?" The Sangheili didn't hesitate to ask, knowing fully well what was about to happen as he lowered his head in respect.

"Fire at will!" Maci said as she took in one last deep breath looking upon the ancient enemy that floated before them, obtaining one of their very own ships and inhabiting it as the blue Navy Durram ship that had once served in her fleet was now led by the enemy. An Enemy she knew she could not truly out smart nor win against.

Forerunners were bad enough as was the flood, but this...this Parasyte was more advanced, perhaps it was once the flood but over the decades had become more stronger finding a way to survive. The Halo rings were useless as was the Human marines. If this thing managed to get off world then it would only destroy the very life of her only children, of her people, of her home world. Maci refused to allow that, as crippled as the enemy was they still could get away but Maci knew she had ensured their fate as well as her own.

Closing her eyes for the final time as she felt the rumble of the ship beginning to overcharge from its reactor core. The frontal rays began to spark as the ship began to sorrowfully sail in the direction of the enemy, Maci reflected for what would be the final time in her life. Her one true love and mate in life, the Father of her children, Zuka. Maci knew that when his life ended that her time was soon coming as well. Zuka had been there for her every step of the way. From the first time she had bumped into him to the last time they embraced.

The enemy would pay for the death of her loved one, the enemy would not be allowed to exist beyond this point as Maci reopened her eyes hearing the chanting in the background. The warrior cries that filled the halls, the bridge, every single fiber in the air. They all said it, they all looked to her, pumping their fists into the air proudly prepared for the final moment that waited them.

"Fear the Commander, As She is Battle Ready! Fear the Commander, For Blood and Glory is Her Shield!" Over and over again her warriors yelled into the air as the ship kicked back and the final beam of ray erupted from the front of the ship.

A Horrendous screech erupted through the interior as the warriors screamed louder and louder for their commander. They were not afraid, they knew their Commander had made the right choice as Maci felt the flames erupt, the ship began to blow up but in her mind it was slower than she thought as she looked onwards into the enemies bridge.

She knew he was staring back with those golden eyes, she knew there was no way she or he could turn back time and change the fate of things that had already been set in stone. However Maci knew in her heart that since 20 years had past, that she was willing to give it all up. The 46 year old Sangheili Female had lived a short life, but one filled with hope, faith, will power, naive mistakes, fatal life and death situations. However this….this one final act would be her last, as Supreme Commander, as the Leader of her nation, as Kaidon, as a Mother and as a wife.

Within the final two beats of her hearts, Maci felt the eruption, she felt the flames engulf her but by that time it was all over. The ship known as Durrams Maiden had exploded from an over active core designed to explode with such force that it destroyed not only the ship before it, but sending a large ray of plasma to the world's core before it erupting the smaller planet into pieces as it too exploded shortly after.

A wave of debris washed over the place with a shock wave. Then from the Darkness a slipspace opened up as a small fleet of ships, Sangheili and Human came out to see the final devastation of one last brave act. Looking onwards from the leading Sangheili ship stood Varus clad in his Durram armour. An old frail hand was placed upon his shoulder as the young warrior turned back to look as Voras.

"Your Mother was a brave and honourable warrior till the end but more so a fearless Leader" The Elder Sangheili replied. He had been the one to help rise Maci back up from the ashes and in return had helped train her eldest son the path of the warrior. Yet neither one of them could have foreseen the events that took place, nor could they save the first Durram to start the chain of events.

"I...I know" Varus replied in a soft and cracked voice. "Mother was brave...she did the impossible that I nor any of my siblings could." With a deep breath in the young male turned looking onward at those that stood around him. Humans and Sangheili alike, kig-yar, grunts, all the species known stood aboard this very ship as admirals, advisers, counselors, warriors all alike. Despite his cracked voice from the pain in the back of his throat and the urge to erupt into tears Varus cleared his throat and forced back a tear as he spoke up.

"Fear the Commander, As She was Battle Ready! Fear the Commander, For Blood and Glory is Her Shield!" And with that said Varus raised his fist into the air as did the rest of the crew of this ship.


	2. New Stars Appearing

**A/n:** Hey guys very sorry for the lack of activity on here, I unfortunately broke my arm and my hands a lot better now so I can type much more then beforehand. Stay tuned for next weeks chapter.

* * *

 **Name: Maci Durramee**

 **Year: 2584**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Age: 46**

 **Rank: Supreme Commander**

 **Location: Durram State- Sanghelios**

 _ **6 months prior to the event.**_

As the sun rose and the heat scorched the dry fields, a few small livestock beasts roamed about herded by a sangheili farmer overwatching his flock.

Durram state.

It was a place with vast buildings. Some tall and large, others small homes, but the one thing that was noted about this state was its vast open space area, its livestock, the golden fields that waved back and forth in the summer breeze. Even the two large statues of a Male and female sangheili with hands entwined that stood at the entrance of the state was perhaps one of the most iconic things here.

A large round dome building, made from the clay of sanghelios and looked much more like a human gladiator ring from the outside, known as the Cathedral was the main base for the council members, meetings that took place as well as large festivities that the state held featuring their history.

In one large open and circular room stood Maci as she looked down from a stone carved window, a smile upon her face as the female had aged in time with scars and wrinkles that now lined her features. Taking in a deep breath of the fresh air that flowed in, the Durramee Warrior stood clad in her armour that was formerly worn when off duty.

It was similar to her armour from years ago, from the battle during the civil war on sanghelios. Ah the memories of the olden days how they seemed but a faint glimmer now in the sky. That battle had not been Maci's last, and deep down she knew that one day she would finally succumb to the battles of war in the end but for now she looked down upon her people, her state had grown as had her children.

"Mother" A voice called out from amidst the darkness as Maci turned to look upon her first born son. Like his Father before him Varus had started out working on machines, but eventually followed in his Mothers footsteps and aimed to be the highest he can be in the military.

"Varus my dear, what troubles your mind this fine morning?" Maci questioned as she folded her hands behind her back.

Varus had grown to his Father's height, towering over his Mother, he was the most distinctive of her children, one of his eyes was blue much like Maci's, the other Golden like Zuka's. Medics and doctors said it was odd to see such a rarity in any sangheili child but that didn't mean he was the only one.

He'd also developed a slightly darker skin tone much like his Mother and had already achieved a rank as an ultra in the militia as he donned his uniform with pride and joy, though Varus remained stoic. After all he was now 24 years old and had seen his own share of wars and battles.

"Ka'rus had asked of any information in regards to who our next councilor will be?" The young yet strong boy asked, but despite his stoic tone he had a look in his eye that spoke of curiosity himself.

A Soft chuckle came from Maci's mouth as she put a hand on her sons shoulder and walked past him. Ah her first born child, Ka'rus, she was soon to be the new Kaidon and was already doing a fine job at it. Not to mention Ka'rus had also had her first child a year ago, a healthy strong boy that was a spitting image of Zuka.

"Ah yes a good question indeed." Maci addressed as she walked down the stone corridor. "Our Former councilor had passed away not so long ago and left a very big gap to be filled. I suppose your Sister is looking for a suggestion as to whom should be next hmm?" Maci questioned looking over her shoulder with a raised brow only to softly chuckle.

"Perhaps Mother...Vorumee was a strong and noble hearted councilor and served our state well. Even his Granddaughter, despite her training, would not be able to fill such boots" Varus spoke still keeping his tone in a respectful light manner not giving away his emotions. Military had hardened him as had the acceptance with his fellow brothers in arms.

Sangheili culture had changed a lot however many still out there did not like the idea of their young knowing who their Fathers where or Mothers that may have been in the military. Durram state went against that and backed up by the Arbiter when he was still around. The title Arbiter had been passed down onto his Son whom was currently focused on working on a diplomatic mission with new alliances being made every day.

Then Maci stopped and turned to look up at her son, a warm smile crossed her lips before she leaned up and pinched the side of her sons mandibles, much like how a human would pinch a babies chubby cheeks.

"Ah my sweet Vari you would have splendid Children with Vorrumees Granddaughter Li'ora. I can already foresee it." Maci said as she waved her hands in the air like a fortune teller as she softly giggled.

"Mother…." Varus said sternly trying hard not to laugh at his own Mothers imitation. "I don't like Li'ora that way…." Varus folded his arms over his chest.

"Ah but my dear boy I have seen it." Maci continued as she giggled leading the way down a slop that led outside.

Li'ora, she was Vorrumee's granddaughter, when Maci had completed her training in the academy Vorrumee had moved here with his family. Although Li'ora was much older then Varus, she always had a kind caring nature towards him. Although she worked hard to become like her father but still Sangheili traditions did not allow females the position on the council. Not just that but Maci couldn't help but tease her first born son, she knew that Varus had a crush on her, he just refused to admit it.

Walking out of the citadel, the dust and gravel roads were lined with nearby buildings, markets, transport passing by. It was the average busy day for anyone within Durram state. People coming and going, some touring the area and others coming to stay and live in this place. Durram was one of few states that had remained a farming state and had slowly built up over the years. Thanks to Maci's battles and fights she was able to collect a moderate wage that could help develop and grow her state over the years.

As the two walked on, Maci still giggling ever so slightly, there was an old sangheili with dark skin and vibrant eyes. Varus stopped suddenly and glared at the elder, as did the elder. Maci sighed rolling her eyes as she stepped out of the way before the two males lunged at each other.

"When will you two ever give it up?" Maci remarked as she rubbed her brows.

The two collided with one another, falling as they laughed side by side. The elder was no other then Maci's Uncle and Grand uncle to her children. R'tus had aged well, in fact if it wasn't for his knowledge in farming then most of the new farmers wouldn't have been able to grow most of their crops.

"Ah but a true warrior must show his strength little Maci" R'tus said as he stood up dusting himself, as did Varus who tried hard not to laugh too much.

However Maci couldn't help but laugh along with them. Her uncle, despite having been a fugitive as well as a criminal having being involved in the Raiders that had once burnt down these very lands, Maci was proud to call him Uncle. During her younger years he had acted like her guardian, every Mission she went on he was there to help her. Even if that meant breaking a few rules to get aboard.

"Stop your Criminal acts right there!" A voice boomed suddenly from the other side of the street. Most passing by that had never been in Durram stopped to look but others...Well they couldn't care less.

"That there is a noble warrior! I'll fight you tooth and claw" Maci bursted out laughing at the words of the approacher, whom was none other than an aged Zuka. He too like Maci had a few new scars but the one around his neck was the most prominent one.

"Oh but I'm just a poor old man you couldn't hurt me could you?" R'tus said and Maci shook her head knowing where this was going.

"Ah such true words. I could never hurt a humble citizen of Durram." Maci put her head in her hands trying to cover the tears of laughter as she watched Zuka approach, chest puffed out.

"FOOL! I have a concealed weapon haha" R'tus withdrew a walking stick as the two males began to play fight.

For some odd reason the comical relief in Durram was much welcomed as nearby watchers laughed, younglings joined in as Maci took a step back watching her Mate and Uncle play fight as if this was a real battle. It's true the two had never truly gotten along in the beginning but at some point of time, perhaps with age, they both knew that in their hearts all they wanted to do was protect Maci and their family.

After all the years of war, disputes and debates, the long months of drought, Durram citizens welcomed the relief from the harshness of reality. In fact everyone here was all apart of one big family as they had many festivities during the year, from weddings to traditional celebrations and even the coming of a new youngling into the world. Everyone celebrated together. To others it may have seemed odd but the state was one whole big community all together, enjoying every moment that they could as a break from the arrival of bad news.

Taking in a deep breath Maci left the scene allowing Zuka and her Uncle time to bond, they had become quiet the comical pair to say the least and if it could have been any other way around they probably could become the comedians on the street if it wasn't for the family lineage.

Maci's ears picked as her feet felt the sensation of movement approaching, and fast. Turning around she came face to face with a K'rousm as it came to a sudden stop causing dust to blew up in the air. Laughter followed behind as Maci slightly coughed and waved the dust out of her way. She knew that laughter as she looked up with a bright smile to see her children. Tus'ta and K'ra, her two beautiful little twins, they were the youngest of all of her offspring and much like their Mother they had a heart full of adventure. Tus'ta and K'ra were lucky to be five years old and yet here they sat on a giant beasts back without any form of worry at all.

"Mumma, Mumma" They both called out in unison cheering as they hopped off their mount, giving the giant K'rousm a pat on the head, like a human would to a horse.

"Look what Tus'ta found" K'ra said with much joy as Tus'ta walked up to Maci, holding a pretty blue flower.

"The Flowers are in bloom Mumma, and pretty like your eyes" Tus'ta smiled jumping with joy as Maci softly chuckled.

"My oh my that seems to be true." She took the flower in hand. "But not as pretty as your eyes my little ones" Maci chuckled as the Twins jumped up leaping into their Mothers arms with joy.

Ka'rus was soon behind them, decorated in traditional robes much like her mothers. Of course Ka'rus was soon to be the next Kaidon, being their first born child she had matured a lot over the many moons. With pale skin and eyes identical to her father, Ka'rus walked like a leader with a head held high and an energetic stride with a brilliant smile.

"Mother" Ka'rus said addressing her Mother by slightly bowing her head and placing a hand to her chest, a sign of Sangheili respect. "I require to speak with you privately in regards to some...matters" Ka'rus spoke softly yet her voice was strong.

Maci let the Twins go and gave them a little playful nudge towards their mount signaling for them to go as Maci folded her arms behind her back and looked back over to Ka'rus. She knew that her daughter was concerned for her own mothers well being, being a supreme commander came with many things, one of those being on the frontlines of battle but with the recent news of a new possible enemy there was always a lot to be concerned.

"Of course my dear, I always have time for you. After all you soon shall be the new Kaidon." Maci said, speaking in a soft and happy tone as they walked towards their home set upon the small hill up ahead. Yet there was worry in the air.

"I know it is disrespectful to speak my mind in regards to military but...There is much I think we need to consider before you leave for anything Mother." Tradition in Sangheili was that others lower than a counselor should not be able to make any advices, but Maci always listened to others.

For the thoughts and opinions of those within her state always needed to be heard out and Maci made it a daily thing to head to the temple to listen to her fellow citizens, even the tiniest of complaints Maci made sure she heard them out and gave them as much advice as she could or information. However that responsibility would soon go to Ka'rus, after all she too made sure to listen to others. Entering their family home, which had been greatly extended on due to their much larger family now, Maci closed the door making sure they were alone.

"I always have time to listen to my daughter. So do tell me you are going to give me another grandchild right?" Maci joked but noted how serious her daughters face was as Ka'rus stood firmly folding her hands in front of her.

"No Mother, my concerns is that we have word of a new enemy and we do not have any councilor to advice you on behalf of these situations. I understand we have a time or mourning but when your life may be at risk I worry." Ka'rus said as she stepped forward and took her Mother's Hand in hers.

There was much concern in Ka'rus' eyes. From day one when Maci had to leave her for any battle or fight, Ka'rus would worry so much that she would stay up late making sure her Mother had everything on her. From Medical aids to snacks and protein bars. Maci smiled softly and cupped the side of her daughters face as she pressed her forehead against her Daughters.

"You worry to much my dear" Maci softly said feeling her daughters concern. "But fear not little one. A friend of mine has come to town perhaps you can persuade him." Maci said letting go of her daughter and stepping back with a warm smile hoping to lift her daughters spirit.

"Mother do you believe some friend can be of help? We need someone with skill, diplomacy not just a friend?" Ka'rus seemed to protest, worry striked all over her face.

However Maci just shook her head and chuckled softly. She knew her daughter was worried, but Maci also knew that sometimes her own Daughter forgot that her Mother knew what she was doing.

"Oh my sweet little petal, his name is Voras. You may remember him from many years ago, though you were just a tiny youngling back then. Trust me, when you meet him you will know he is suitable for such a job" Maci encouraged as she turned away from her daughter and began to clean up.

Ka'rus seemed to disagree as she sighed but knew it wasn't much use as the youngling turned and went outside for some fresh air. True her mother knew best after all if her Mother had not then the very view she had right now of Durram would not be. Perhaps it was worth a shot as Ka'rus took in a very deep and long breath and rubbed her temples before she began to walk down the path. Knowing her Mother, this Voras would probably be arriving if not already here and waiting at the Durram Cathedral.

Making her way down along the streets, Ka'rus ensured that her appearance was perfect. She wore an identical set of clothing to her Mother with a blue kama skirt but rather then opting for a single shirt, Ka'rus wore a traditional scarf top that crossed over her left shoulder and hung loosely. She always wore a black shirt beneath though as a form of protection against any attackers just in case.

Up ahead Ka'rus could see her younger Brothers, Varus and Xavour. Xavour had mounted up already on a K'rousm, he was high up in the security on Durram as he wore the traditional Durram security armour. There was much hope for him in regards to becoming apart of the military, though he was more focused on protecting Durram then anything else. Were as Varus wore his Ultra armour. Ka'rus knew he wore it not just for the females but for his Family. Perhaps it was in honor of their grandfather before them whom was a former Ultra or maybe the influence of Military life had gotten to her Brother. Either way it was good to see them, however with a pressing matter at Hand Ka'rus didn't stop to brief them or even say hello. Though it looked like they were already deep in conversation about something.

Rounding the corner Ka'rus could fully see the Cathedral from here, the streets were fairly busy so Ka'rus knew she would have a bit of trouble trying to recognize this so called Voras, whoever he is he best not be a waste of time. Taking in another deep breath, the young female knew she had to do this for her Family, her Mother but also as the future Kaidon. Even though her hearts thumped in her chest so much that she swore she might be sick, it was a duty and an honour. Especially for any female.

"Ka'rus I presume." A voice called out from a nearby food stall.

Turning fast on her heels, Ka'rus raised a brow as she looked at the elder male that stood wearing some form of old armour that was clearly vintage seeing as it was armour that had seen better days, perhaps dating back to the early days of when the Sangheili still stood alongside the Covenant. Either way this guy seemed to know her name as Ka'rus folded her arms and looked him up and down.

"And you sir? I don't believe I know your name?" She said speaking with her head held high like any true leader would. After all warriors walked with a hunch, but leaders had to hold their head high, or so Ka'rus believed.

"I didn't believe your Mother when she said that you had her spirit but I see it. That Stubbornness that almost got her killed." The elder spoke with much amuse as he finished off the small meal he seemed to have ordered.

Still Ka'rus didn't know him but he clearly knew her Mother. Probably just some tourist as she shook her head, she had to meet with this Voras guy and decide if he was worthy of becoming the new Durram counselor and persuade him to do so. Though Ka'rus hoped that this Voras knew the land and its people.

"Listen I have more important things to get to. So I apologize for such a brief conversation but feel free to ask any security for tours." Ka'rus abruptly said as she turned and began to walk briskly towards the Cathedral.

Her eyes looked around scanning the area for a face that looked familiar, she just hopped the Elder hadn't delayed her too long that the possible candidate might have left or worse gone looking around and gotten lost. The frustration was already beginning to eat her alive as Ka'rus came to the Cathedral. She looked around and asked any of the guards if they had seen anyone named Voras.

Sadly with her not-so-good-luck, Ka'rus ended up spending most of the afternoon hovering around, pacing back and forth and praying for some form of good luck. As the streets died down and twin moons began to set up high in the sky while the sun's died, Ka'rus sighed heavily taking a seat on the steps outfront of the Cathedral. Already the lights were turning on and there had been no sight of this Voras. Maybe it was all a set up to get her less worried about her Mother. Rolling her eyes she decided she'd stick around just a bit longer and that's when a voice nearby called out.

"Yep just like your Mother, stubborn and ignorant" It was the elder from before, he seemed to be snacking on something, probably from one of the stalls before they closed up for the night. He approached calmly and slowly but Ka'rus didn't have time for a history run of her Mother.

"No offense but I'm a little busy right now" Ka'rus said as she stood up, though she was exhausted and feeling overall drained. Then the Elder laughed again as he continued to walk closer to her, she didn't know him, didn't recognize his voice or face and to her he could be a possible attacker. Wouldn't be the first time someone attempted to take her life.

"Do you remember when she had to deal with the civil dispute in a forsaken warzone?" He spoke up again seeming so determined on this history thing. Rolling her eyes Ka'rus gave in, maybe it would save her the faintest bit of boredom or maybe she would just humour him.

"I was young but yes I still remember. She almost died out there." Ka'rus said looking straight ahead rather then at the elder, he seemed to stop and followed her gaze towards the sunset out a head.

"Then I suppose you would know that she almost died because she didn't listen when someone told her to run, correct?" He spoke, but Ka'rus wasn't interested. The fact she remained silent seemed to make him chuckle as he went on. "I was there you know. Saw it for myself."

This fool was starting to get on her nerves and she was beginning to blame him for this whole problem. He slowed her up with this so called storytelling, distracted her from a possible chance at proving herself. And now Ka'rus would have to walk home and explain to her Mother why they don't have a new Councilor in place.

"So what you were there with the rescue team or one of the medics. Whatever, I don't have time for this. I'm waiting for someone named Voras and from the looks of it they are a no show" She huffed clearly frustrated with her own failure. Then when the Elder laughed Ka'rus snapped her head around face giving him a look that could kill.

"Who said he is a no show hmm?" The Elder probbed even though he probably knew he was on thin ice right now.

"Ah look around old fool, there is no one here but me, you and some of the security guards." Ka'rus shrugged as she gestured around them. Alone with the darkness slowly coming overhead. This wasn't looking good for her right now.

"Your Mother was the same too. So focused on the task ahead you forget whats infront of you" This time when the elder spoke Ka'rus let out a long sigh clearly annoyed with the whole 'same as your mother' treatment.

"What are you even doing here? I'm not interested in a history lesson or to be told how much I'm like my Mother! So why don't you just go along your own way and leave me be hmm?" Ka'rus sternly said as she turned facing the Elder with hands on hips.

The old fool seemed to look off into the distance for sometime before he finally turned around and looked at her, an odd smile was on his face.

"I'm waiting" Was all he said.

"FOR WHAT!" Ka'rus through her hands in the air, she was so very close to just picking this guy up and making him walk in the opposite direction.

"For you to realize" He spoke with little concern or hesitation despite Ka'rus temper tantrum.

If her lips could purse in disbelief it would of as she looked at the Elder. Surly he was just pulling her leg, there was no way anyone named Voras with as much skill as her Mother seemed to put into him that he would just ponder around and play games.

"I dont believe you" Ka'rus said folding her arms and looking away from him. "If you really are Voras then tell me about the soldiers" Ka'rus said testing him, she knew the story off by heart rather than the reports.

"Spartans you mean? Humans sent here on behalf of the UNSC to help aid us. They didn't trust us at first and unfortunately one of them betrayed all of us. Killed his own team and all for what? Power? Foolish boy didn't know who he was going against when he fought your Mother" The Elder spoke leaving Ka'rus speechless.

So this really was Voras, but why waste her time? She didn't comprehend that as she looked at him trying to work out what his deal was. Though before she could speak up he seemed to beat her to it.

"I understand now why your Mother asked for me to come here. Your young and like her you need a lot of guidance. Tell her I accept to become the new Councilor of Durram" Voras said firmly but still with the soft smile on his face not even giving her a chance to interrupt him.

"Uh no offence but-" Ka'rus said but again interrupted by Voras.

"And no offense to you but you lack a lot, you need to slow down and learn a little more" Voras said before adding. "And to ease your conscience yes I'm qualified for the job. Spent many years fighting on the frontlines, decided to become a trainer and eventually figured I'd spent enough years fighting to train for a Counselor. Would you like to see my data?" He seemed to taunt her as he held the data pad out waving it.

"No...Thanks" Finally Ka'rus said confused trying to take this all in.

"Then let it be that. If you require me for any reason I'll be in the Cathedral setting up." Voras said as he turned heading inside the Cathedral.

"Wait...you came here already prepared?" Ka'rus said watching the elder walk up the steps.

"Trust me I pack light. Please inform your Mother and report early in the morning for your training as Kaidon" Voras said before disappearing inside the building.

"Training? Wha-" He was already gone before she could ask him what for, but she had a feeling it was all to do with her new role that she would soon have to do, as if her duty and right as the Heir to Durram state.


	3. A Dying Star

**Year: 2584**

 **Location: Durram State- Sanghelios**

 **5 Months Prior to chapter 1.**

The council room was large and wide, the circular formation of it gave off a spacious feeling as Maci stood before a holopad that lit up several other figures. Unaware of what the future would bring in the next coming months.

The Leader of the Durramee Fleet and Kaidon of Durram, Maci stood with pride, her chest puffed out as her blue eyes looked over the others before her, despite their holographic images. A meeting was underway between the major militia commanders and its councilors. However before the councils could get to their political affairs the warlords had main priority with such an important task ahead.

With such an occasion like this Maci had decided to wear her commander attire. The armor was similar to her former armor but this time much more intimidating, suiting for a Supreme Commander and its features. The armor still remained blue with vibrant lighting on it that flowed easily down the armor, her helmet was the main focus. The sides of a standard helmet would have usually been flat fin like looking with two forks as were the standard Durram security and militia uniforms. However Macis stood out above all as the helmet was more arched up. Humans said it looked similar to the primitive mythical creatures called Valkyries. Maci was intrigued and upon further questioning found the story suiting. A Female humanoid creature that over watched warriors and upon their death guided them to the afterlife.

However the time to think of the past was not now as Maci drew in a deep breath. The meeting had been called at a sudden notice and now with all most all of the warlords and higher ranks there was but still another that caused a pause in the moment. The new ranking Arbiter.

Thel Vadam had passed on the title to his son, but the new Vadam was not one to simply be pushed around. Although he was younger then most of the others here, Thel Vadams son, R'tus Vadam was very much experienced having seen hand to hand combat at a very young age. Not to mention Maci admired Thels son. Unlike other youths of today R'tus was responsible, caring for those under his charge and most importantly wise. Any decision he made was made with much thought and care before putting forward his ideas and listening to what others had to say about it.

That was the kind of leader Sanghelios needed and Maci saw much of Thel in R'tus, much like the time she had first met the Arbiter many years ago when she too was just a wreckless youngling.

All of a sudden a blurry image began to flicker in the spacious zone that was allocated to the Arbiter. R'tus Vadam came into focus, and although his image flickered, he still had a very empowering presence about him as he waited for a moment of silence before speaking up.

" I thank all of you for your attendance." The Arbiter began as he arched his head a little to the side and glanced at the other around him. He was wearing the traditional attire of an Arbiter. Thick golden plated armor that had much pride and power even when placed on a mantle waiting to be worn. " At such a short notice I can only assume you are eager to hear what it is I have to address."

Maci slightly frowned, she knew that when the Arbiter spoke there was two things to take note to. Whenever he speaks and brings something forward that isn't too serious he always says something along the lines of 'Hear what I have to say'. However when he was to 'address' something, Maci knew that this was the up most serious of discussions and there was bound to be some debates.

Everyone remained silent for a moment or two as the Arbiter looked around, he was waiting for all of their acknowledgements with a simple nod and when his eyes fell upon Maci she too like the others nodded her head in respect. Then he spoke, and his voice was deep but there was a hint of concern.

" I beg you all to listen to this, for it is not for laughs. There has been a loss of contact with many of our settlements off world. Some of our researchers have investigated, even the highest in our ranks have gone to see what has happened. All of which returned saying that there wasn't even a single trace of a settlement." The Arbiter paused and looked around once more taking note to everyones body language.

Maci stood straight, hands folded behind her back as she drew in another deep breath, and listened. She knew that it sounded bizzare, no one could just pack up and leave without a trace and if it had of been an enemy there would have been signs of a fight. No sangheili warrior would ever just surrender and submit. Not without giving some form of warning to the council and the Arbiter himself.

" I know what you are all thinking, I too thought the same upon hearing the reports but I can assure you that hundreds of our off world settlements having just simply vanished." Holographic images began to pop up on various worlds that both the sangheili alliance and other species had settled on. All of which showed no trace of even the smallest settlements. " I have spoken in regards to the USSC, they too had the same concern as I have. I kept this quiet until now until I had the proper evidence to bring forth." The Arbiter waved his hand addressing the images before them as holographic images arose in the middle of the room, displaying the evidence the Arbiter had spoken of.

" So I sent out a research team that conducted of various species. Each went to all the locations and each found the exact same thing on every single plant. A small microscopic worm. A Parasite perhaps, but it is foreign to all the planets. In fact we have never seen such a species before." The images changed to display a single tiny little worm that probably wasn't even the size of a centimeter. It looked translucent minus a pink like hue and you could see its internal system.

" Every sites soil contained millions of these tiny worms. The scientists only operated under each and every species commands. One from Sangheili, one from humans, one from kig-yar and so on. None of them tampered with evidence and not a single one of them even knew what the other had found prior to three weeks ago." There it was, the sudden pause that the Arbiter made as he spoke so smoothly without any sense of alarm or hesitance. Like his Father before him.

Everyone remained silent, pausing as they thought it all over. Was it truly possible that settlements with buildings properly built just suddenly disappeared without a single trace leaving behind these...worms? Maci hummed softly at the thought. It was possible that there were still some life forms out there that even the Humans didn't know existed. It was only a few centuries ago that the humans species had been discovered by the Covenant so the theory did stick but...worms? What exactly was the importance and how did it all link the disappearing of settlements together?

Maci rubbed her mandibles before her eyes lit up when she heard one of her fellow leaders speak. He was clad in an orange and yellow supreme commander armor with its own unique design but still the enlarged helmet with elaborate designs and the golden cape that flowed down his back said it all.

" If we were to believe this, then what do you expect of us?" The male spoke with a touch of curiosity in his tone looking at the Arbiter for a shred of information.

Though even Maci had to agree it was a solid question. Wouldn't this have been better to discuss amongst the councilors? Why did Warlords and Commanders have to get involved? For there was little they could do about a worm infestation.

" A valid question my fellow brother. Right now we are just gathering information. I believe it is at our highest importance to check reports from those of your fleets, warriors and scientists that may have been dispatched anywhere near these settlements or worlds. That way we can overlook the information and see if there is anything that….stood out " The Arbiter said but Maci got the idea that there was more to it then R'tus was letting on.

" Arbiter, if I may " Maci said clearing the room as she got his attention. " You could have brought this towards the Councilors to discuss about before passing the information along to us. So why decide to speak to us Commanders first rather then the council? " Maci enquired as she leaned forward a little pondering on this matter herself but the Arbiter wasted no time in answering her.

" For them to pick it apart and toss it aside? The Councilors may have war experience, be older than most of us here, but they are not in regular battle as often as we are. I'll be passing this information along to them after our meeting is conducted." The Arbiter looked away to address the room once more. " So if by chance there is any oddities from reports on any of these settlements or even in your own warriors, I desires to know immediately. "

Holding his head high, Maci knew that no one else would bring forth anymore questions. The most obvious ones so far had been asked but Maci felt that something was odd. Although it as not an alarming request, Maci would indeed enquire on that matter from her fleet but she did also have a state to run at the same time. Being a Commander and also a Kaidon had its own pros and cons.

" Now if there are no further questions I believe you all have your own jobs to do" The Arbiter said, waited a single moment before he nodded his head and his holographic image disappeared.

Maci watched the blank area in her room where the arbiters former holograph had been. The clicking sound of the others disappearing was evident as Maci drew in her breath only to turn and see one remaining. The Supreme commander who had spoken up before hand. Maci knew him as the fierce Commander known as Tiatus. Maci knew his combat and strategy well as she knew all the other commanders too. But Tiatus stuck out from the most, he wasn't the type to go on in guns blazing as the humans would put it. No that part of it was a show, Tiatus always put on a show for his enemies to keep them occupied in places so they never expect the sneak attacks. Small banshee attacks in weak points of ships, always finding a way to go undetected. It was both impressive but very dangerous.

" Something is amiss and even you can sense it " Tiatus said before his image vanished too.

Maci paused for a moment before she hit the button on the terminal before her finally allowing herself to sigh in privacy. The door behind her opened up and a formally dressed councilor stood. Maci felt like rubbing her brows but instead took in a deep breath and straightened herself as she turned to look over at Voras. He looked good in councilor armor and had been teachings Macis first born daughter Ka'rus well.

" Durramee " Voras addressed with a bow of the head. To this Maci smiled and bowed back but she was never one to always stick to the books. In Sangheili tradition a higher up never needed to bow to another. Considering Maci's position as a Supreme Commander and Voras as the new Councilor it would have only been Voras to bow, yet their strong friendship made that hard for Maci.

" It is good to see you early of the morning Voras. " Maci softly said with a smile upon her lips before walking towards him and patting him on the shoulder.

" Should I be concerned over this mornings political debate? " Voras mocked before adding " If you ask me it's just a bunch of old fools picking at their teeth ". Even though he was half joking Maci knew he took his position seriously, but at least it brought a smile to her face.

" Nothing I would be too alarmed at." Maci softly said but she always had to warn him in advice as she turned a serious look in her eyes. " Though I would be cautious. This one's a sensitive topic for us warlords to be spoken to before the council " Maci gave him a soft pat in the shoulder again and walked away leaving Voras to it as she walked out the large doors before hearing them close behind her.

Along down the long narrow hallway, Maci walked with pride as her large dark navy cape dragged along the ground in an elegant fashion. All guards that stood down along the hallway and along the temple bowed their heads ever so slightly as a sign of respect towards her. Although Maci always felt like breaking the formality and bowing back, however once more her status as Commander did not permit that as she had to keep her eyes straight ahead and not even show the slightest bit of emotion. Even though this morning's meeting wasn't any regular one, it still stirred Maci a little especially with what Tiatus had said which was now stuck in Maci's mind as she over thought it. Yes something was off, but what exactly could it be?

" Something is amiss " She repeated softly to herself as she walked down the steps towards the main ground floor. For now Maci would look up reports, see if anything stood out. Put in requests to her soldiers if they had seen or noticed anything odd. Even if none of this made sense currently, Maci would follow her orders through and ensure that safety of her people.

When reaching the bottom step Maci turned and made a direct approach towards one of the various large oval door hallways within the temple. Humans compared the temple to that of a ants tunnel. So many levels and so many different tunnels that led to different areas. However unlike the rest of these so called tunnels, this one in particular only had one doorway that was at the very end. The Commanders. A personal room privately allocated to those of its status, a place to think freely without the concerns of ongoing business outside of the temple.

Although the title of Supreme Commander didn't come with anything easy, Maci still felt that it was a title of intimidation as she pressed a button on the side of the door that took a moment before it beeped and a green light lit up and the door slowly opened. On the other side was a very spacious room, once more shaped like a large dom with a circular feeling about it, a single desk stood in the middle, on the left hand side stood the armor rack that Maci would put her armor back onto later in the evening. Hearing the door close behind her gave her a sharp reminder that it wouldn't be until late in the afternoon that she would leave this place. Meaning all the fun things and family stuff she could do had to be put off, and more then likely Maci would be fairly exhausted after going over all the reports. Yet it was something that had to be done.

For all she knew, she may as well be stuck with her head buried beneath various reports. Removing her helmet and placing it upon her desk, Maci flicked the small terminal on the desk causing it to come to life. Undoing the cape Maci placed it over on the rack, it was only for display purpose really. A symbol of superiority to her fellow brothers and sisters in arms but intimidation towards the enemies. Taking off the cape and the helmet felt like an overwhelming weight had been lifted off of Maci. She'd never been one to be dogmatic, only to be there for others and strive forth to protect and aid those in need. Yet as a Commander she could not smile, she could not bow to others of 'lower rank' and she always felt like her own subordinates feared her. Taking in a long deep breath Maci looked around her private room.

On the far side of the room was what a human might call a mini bar, or tiny kitchen. It was only a small shelf area with a cooling pod that had various forms of drinks and food and to the side a small tap for water. To Maci it was just ordinary but being in such a big spacious room with a few spare seats around and a single lounge on the other side of the room on the right hand side of the door, it was...well new to her. Even after all these years of coming in here, doing her formal reports and research, it never felt normal. There was a sense of authority here but also singularity. It made her feel alone and most of the time lost. She always had her family in the past before she took on this title, but now...now it felt different and the weight on her shoulders was getting to her as well as her age.

Perhaps one day it would change but Maci didn't see that happening for many many years. Finally the terminal lit up a holographic screen as Maci took her seat and swiped her finger across it as she began her long day as Supreme Commander.

Ka'rus sat at a large oval table as she rubbed her temples and sighed. Voras had importance at the temple and so did her Mother which bothered the young female greatly. To Ka'rus she felt that something was going wrong as her own Mother had to go to a meeting so early in the morning followed by Voras. It didn't help that Ka'rus was so stuck in her routine of getting up, getting everyone organized and then heading out to meet Voras at the local mass hall to begin the long day of listening to complaints and trying to resolve so many arguments.

And to think that her Mother had been doing this for so many years. Being a Mother was one thing but Ka'rus didn't know how her own Mother had gone on for so long doing this and yet still smile at the end of the day. Ka'rus on the other hand could only sigh ever so softly, her youngling had gone off to the arena to learn hand in hand combats and her mate had already left for his own security duty for the day leaving Ka'rus all on her own. Apart of herself felt pitiful while the other part of her questioned what todo.

This whole new thing was taking a toll on her bit by bit. Sure she was the first born of the Durram family, but Ka'rus now had to do a juggling act and own up to her responsibilities. With a deep breath in the young female tried to sum up as much courage and energy as she could and made a silent pray to whomever was listening to help her get through the day on her own, and most importantly without anyone there to guide her. For Ka'rus knew that someday she wouldn't have her Mother by her side and that Voras would no longer need to mentor her. It was now or never and Ka'rus knew she had to pick the now.

However the question came through to her mind of what would her Mother do? It seemed her mother always had something planned out. Even from a young age Ka'rus could remember how her mother would have something come up abruptly and yet she would know how to handle the situation.

" With age comes wisdom " Ka'rus muttered as she got up from the kitchen table and stood for a moment looking up at the ceiling as if something would drop into her hands.

" I guess I better go to the hall and listen to more complaints." Ka'rus spoke almost feeling defeated. Although she knew in time she too would adapt like her Mother had, and maybe someday get the hang of all of this.

From the day she could stand she learned how to fight, how to deal with dangerous situation but nothing ever prepared her for listening to what others had to say. Not complaints anyway. However this was the role of Kaidon and soon Ka'rus would be the acting Kaidon when her Mother stepped aside from the position to focus on the Durramee Fleet as Supreme Commander

Ka'rus walked over towards a the lounge were her mother had placed a belt with a silver shoulder piece. It was the symbol of a Kaidon, the belt was decorated with a single buckle that sat in the middle of her chest, but its small features were nothing compared to the metal armor on her shoulder as she strapped it on firmly and placed it over her shoulders.

Turning her head she looked at the decorated piece of armor. It was featured with various symbols, an embodiment of power and significance in the Sangheili Culture. However to outsiders, the various different species like humans and grunts, this was just another decorative peace of fashion. Ka'rus gave the belt a tug ensuring that it was placed tightly onto her before she dared to step outside.

Her casual attire was that of a greenish version to her Mothers with yellow decorative patterns. The only thing that made her so different from her Mother was the fact she had her Fathers skin tone. Pale as the ashen ground itself when the moons shine bright of a night. One final deep breath Ka'rus took before placing her foot outside her family home and began the walk towards the inner city part of Durram. A few security guards passed by on large K'rousm minding their own business as did a few travellers and citizens of Durram. All of which looked at Ka'rus and nodded their head in respect. It was...odd. Ka'rus had never had so many eyes on her all at once, but the armor on her shoulder spoke for her. Acting Kaidon.

Although Ka'rus was new to it all and felt shy, like as if she had a blemish on her face and needed to quickly clean it away. Yet this also gave her an odd sense of power, power that didn't come from her physically but one of her mind and spirit. The closer she got to the mass hall the more others looked in her direction and nodded out of respect. Even the younglings did so without any hesitation. Some would smile, some would look at the ground and not even look at her while they bowed. Tradition and honor, sangheili were warriors and their culture surrounded that very aspect.

All taught to fight from the earliest moments in their lives, even going to the lengths of death defying acts. Years before Ka'rus was born her mother spoke of the great trails. How harsh she was treated for being a female. However the newer conditions were much safer. They still tested a warriors strength, stamina and bravery, but they never treated females as badly as they had back when her Mother was still trying to join the miltia. Although unlike the males, Females had the choice to decide if they wanted to serve in the militia off world or remain on their homeworld as acting guardians.

That made Ka'rus think of what the future had to offer her, will she ever face life endangering conditions? Wars, Battles and fights that could leave the very balance of life at stack? Ka'rus had never joined the Miltia because she always felt that she was needed here more so then fighting elsewhere. After all she did have Brothers that could do all of that. It's not like she never trained as a warrior but she just never went above and beyond like her Mother or her Brothers. Even her Twin sisters would probably grow up and become fierce warriors, but Ka'rus had a nature that cared too much to be able to fight. Maybe a field medic but she wasn't the type to go dashing into battle.

Not like her Mother.

With that thought in mind, Ka'rus felt like she may never have the experiences her own Mother had, or like her other family members have. Yet by the time Ka'rus reached the hall mass she had to put all those thoughts aside.

The temple was busy as Ka'rus took a glance over towards it, pondering what her Mother was doing right now at this very moment. Then the view of two angry females came into view before Ka'rus. Another dispute, another day. Ka'rus put on her brave face and nodded her head not being able to hear their words as they both talked over one another.

" Come my fellow sisters, we shall discuss this inside " Ka'rus said softly in a calming tone as she gestured for the two females to follow her inside the hall mass to a small private room to conduct the daily routines as acting Kaidon.

Several hours later

Night had begun to set as Maci had finally revised as many reports as she could during the time she had. Not to mention the various messages she had to send out to as many of her fleet warriors which includes all different types of ranks, responsibilities and even ages. Some of the warriors she spoke to become concerned, Maci never liked lying to her fellow comrades or subordinates but in this case to not cause a widespread panic Maci simply had to tell them it was a quick check up.

What concerned her the most was that some of her warriors had been dispatched near those planets or located near or at those settlements before the settlement seemed to disappear. Their reports never said of any strange behaviour. Even her own warriors didn't act out of place and she knew all of them as it was her duty to overlook their records and skills.

Rubbing her brows Maci closed her terminal and stood up. She had a few interruptions here and there, one was from Voras as he reported in from the council meeting. They briefly discussed the situation but never made any solid theories that stuck. Besides that a few warriors came in for their reports or to be given their weekly tasks such as what areas need to be overlooked in Durram for security or even the next weeks roster for repair duties. Besides the report digging today was just another day, though this one was starting to result in a headache as Maci sighed.

She stood up and stretched her arms and legs before she moved over towards the armor rack and removed her armor. Neatly, piece by piece, her armor was placed back onto its place and yet even so as Maci look over the armor it still had a sense of intimidation. That was the Supreme Commanders role, intimidation and the brains of all attacks. Placing a hand on the large blue chest piece Maci wondered what her life would have been if she had never tried to become apart of the miltia and obtain a rank.

So much had happened to her in her younger years, so many reasons to just give up and let go. There was the time during her Great Trials, the dangers that came with it. Not to mention what happened on that unknown planet and how Maci had been punished all in the act to cover up a secret. Of course there was also that time with Voras during the civil war when Maci had faced the second worst betrayal alongside a near death experience. Yet here she stood looking at her unique armor questioning why she was still here. What purpose did her life give her now that she had achieved her dreams?

True she had family, she had fought and earned many titles as well as raised Durram back to its former glory. Her parents would have been proud of her if only they could see it now. Not just that but the countless times Maci had saved her people, her fellow brothers and sisters in arms. Yet the younger Maci was no more, her experience gave her wisdom but even she knew one day she would have to step aside and let another rise to the rank. Not just a new Kaidon, but a new Fleet Commander, a new Supreme Commander. All Maci could do was hope that the next to take her place in her current position would be just as wise and bold as she is.

Coming back from her thoughts and back to reality Maci looked outside and noted how dark it was out there. Only sighing softly knowing that time had truly escaped her. Grabbing the large navy blue cloak and putting it over her shoulders as she remained in her padded skinsuit, having taken off her armor during parts of the day as there was no need to constantly wear the armor in her office. Soon Durram would have a new Kaidon, Ka'rus would take the role and Maci wondered that when her time come would her son Varus eventually become Durrams new Supreme Commander when his time was ready. Even the question of her other children and their destiny came about in Maci's mind but she was also tried and exhausted. Perhaps home and a relaxing night would easy her worried mind.

Of course Durram was still growing and that meant that things were still in need to be set in place as Maci exited the Commander's office and left behind all those thoughts in that very room which she would return to in the morning. For now her family would be cooking a delicious feast. The thought made her smile as Maci stepped outside and took in a breath of fresh air. The Night was cold but Maci welcomed its bitter chill, the seasons were changing and soon the farmers would begin their harvest.

That also meant that the Harvest celebrations would be on. Every state partook in this celebration by doing something fun. Some would dance the night away while others would cheer from the good fruits of their labor. Durram was one of those states that was primarily a farming state that focused on livestock and crops.

Perhaps this years Harvest Celebrations would bring good fortune while the bad passes.

A/N: So sorry for how long it took for me to write this and get it up. I know a lot of you have been asking me when I'll have the next chapter up and well its finally here. I do hope to get the next chapter up very soon. I have already pre-wrote all the chapters up and I hope you guys like where this is slowly going. I want to back track before Maci's passing and also show what her life was like but also the life of her Children and the legacy she will be leaving behind.

Dont forget to leave me some feedback in the review area.


	4. Time For Reflection

**Year: 2584**

 **Location: Durram State- Sanghelios**

 **4 Months Prior to chapter 1.**

Ka'rus had awoken early in the morning to startling news, she had been taught by Voras for some time now to become the next Kaidon and this morning represented a whole new meaning to those very words.

Standing in the dark living room Ka'rus ran her hands along one of the chair tops and looked down at the ground deep in deep thought. It had only been three months and now she was being given the title of Kaidon, officially, she would become the Kaidon by sunset and that meant so much to the people of these lands. They were excited to see a Durram take the place of Kaidon once more and according to many Ka'rus had being doing the utmost of duties to help those in need.

However it also meant that so many would look to Ka'rus for help, the states with ongoing affairs and even the amount of funding would all be her task to deal with now. Debates, diplomatic situations with other states, possible warfare if it ever comes again and the continuous battle of dealing with rival states that just want to compete. It also meant that her Mother was officially stepping down and focusing on her role as Supreme Commander.

Even so with all the worry and doubts that Ka'rus had both her mate and youngling were still asleep but had been present at the announcement that took place over the harvest festival. It was a great festival, Ka'rus would give it that, but the news that was announced seemed almost too much. Why now of all things? Didn't her Mother want to give her more time? Enjoy the role of Kaidon just a little more? Or perhaps Ka'rus was just over thinking things, after all she had only gotten a few hours of sleep.

Stepping aside from the kitchen area Ka'rus moved towards the large window that blew in a cold breeze. Each night felt colder and soon Ka'rus would have to start up the fire in their house to keep it warmer during the nights.

" Kaidon huh? " She mumbled to herself and look up at the stars outside wondering if the Gods were looking down at her with a smile or a frown?

Part of Ka'rus felt too young for this, like she lacked the experience that her Mother had when she took on this role. However Ka'rus had to remind herself that this was her life, her duty and she had to take this as a great gift, an honor to be placed in such a role. To protect her people, the people that her Mother once protected and to protect and raise this state that her Mother had also built from the ash of their ancestors.

Perhaps it was the fact that she had to fill such big footsteps that her Mother had left behind, or maybe Ka'rus was just over thinking things but it felt like she was setting herself up to fail. Although there was always the promise in the morning that she could talk more about it with her Mother, but Ka'rus felt that something uneasy was coming her way. A war perhaps? Or maybe a struggling year was ahead for the farmers? There was too much to think as Ka'rus decided to step outside. Although it was pretty cold and she was only dressed in a dark long dress, Ka'rus enjoyed the cold bitter breeze. It kept her brain awake and also made her feel alive.

Out here she had the fresh air, the night sky above her head and most of all silence. The breeze from the fields could be visible as the fields seemed to wave back and forth, the faint growl of a K'rousm in the distance and the silence of traveling vehicles. To Ka'rus this was peace and tranquility, surrounded by nothing but nature and free from any worry and doubt. For an hour or so Ka'rus stood out there watching the sky above her as from time to time a phantom would travel over head, mostly heading towards the Durram Fleets pride and joy, the main war ship and the ship that her Mother flew on.

Durrams Maiden, a large war vessel designed for heavy combat and heavy cargo featuring a unique plasma beam at the very front of the ship which meant that it also had to have a heavy back end, a thickened bridge in between to prevent it from breaking in half and most of all heavy defense artillery to weigh it all out. It was the best and baddest of Durrams fleet war ships and of course her Mother's personal warship that she commanded from.

The outer colour of the ship was a deep blue, almost close enough to call it navy but still light enough to not be too dark. The radiant lights were a vibrant blue making it stick out amongst others and a large flag tailed on both side ends of the ship as a symbol housing the Supreme Commander.

It was both intimidating and beautiful all at once as Ka'rus took it into view. The ship wasn't always here but when it was, it always caught her attention imaging where her mother would have been seated, the commands she would give and the warriors that ran it. In fact the ships first maiden run came back almost scratchless minus a few areas from debry and such but there was also a looming thought that came over Ka'rus.

Her Mother would be returning to another one of her adventurous and it made Ka'rus question just what exactly was going on. Last month she recalled how her Mother had been called in early to a meeting and then to end the month and the season harvest by announcing Ka'rus as the new acting Kaidon as of tomorrow once the sun would come up.

Of course there was going to be a big celebration during the middle of the day, a full entire ceremony as tradition would have it. Yet Ka'rus wondered if this was all apart of her Mother's plan before she left for another duty tour for the next two or three months. Heck Ka'rus didn't even know if she would last that long as Kaidon, but of course she would also have Varus to help her. He would soon become her go to guide so to speak. Sure Ka'rus had been learning the dos and don'ts of being Kaidon but she wasn't prepared for the title so soon. She was just the part time while her Mother had other affairs to tackle. Now it became Ka'rus to uphold the duty to ensure the safety and lives of all that came to Durram and that sure was a lot of lives.

3 hours prior to the ceremony.

Maci had been preparing for her speech as she stood wearing her Supreme Commander armor. Any formal situation would have her do so, if she didn't then she may not be taken seriously at all. That was something she couldn't afford to do as she paced back and forth mumbling words aloud thinking what would be the best thing to say. Its true Ka'rus was still new to the role but Maci had enough confidence in her Daughter to take over by now. Not only that but Maci had a gut feeling her time had come as Kaidon. Her next tour wasn't going to be normal one and it made Maci slightly uneasy about the next few hours leading up to her mission. Durrams fleet had been given orders to head out to a few planets that had previously had the disappearing settlements on.

The main goal was to patrol the areas and see if anything odd happened. A few more settlements had disappeared and it was becoming a little alarming considering that nothing was ever out of place in the reports and the fact that Maci felt like something wasn't being said by the new Arbiter.

" You worry to much " A voice called out from affair as Maci turned to see Zuka.

He was leaning against the doorway with that cocky grin of his. Maci softly chuckled and walked towards him holding his hand in hers. For all she knew this could be one of her final times with him, and it struck fear in her heart. It was almost tempting to try and sneak Zuka on board for her always brought a sense of peace to her soul. Although through the years Zuka had aged as had Maci, yet Maci never saw it. She never saw the aging of the wrinkles that collected around his eyes, the small little scares he earned over the years nor the slight dulling of his skin color, much like her own. To Maci they were still those two young loving warriors trying to do the impossible . Even so with their physical disappearances the Zuka that stood before her was just the same as the Zuka that had ran into her so many years ago when they first met. Gently he trailed his hand over her face and leaned down as their foreheads touched. It was considered an affectionate act between mates as Maci drew in a long deep breath and closed her eyes leaning into Zuka's touch.

"We both know that Ka'rus is ready for this, even if she doesn't believe it herself. We both raised her to be the best that she could and she will be a fine leader." Zuka softly said in his soothing tongue before he placed his mandibles on top of her forehead.

A sangheili kiss. It wasn't like how humans kissed but a simple touch of affection, intimate between two lovers, Maci held one of Zukas hand and gave it a tight squeeze as she looked up into his golden eyes and nodded with a faint smile.

"Ka'rus came to me this morning. I could smell the fear and concern on her. I just hope I'm not putting too much on her too soon." Maci said softly as she let go of his hand and stepped aside before looking to the ground.

A Mother always fears for her children and Macis biggest fear was what would happen if she was no longer around to protect them? Yet even so it's true Maci felt like she was rushing this, and it probably seemed that way, but right now Maci needed things in place. Ka'rus was to become the next Kaidon, Varus would become the next Supreme Commander. Xavour would be given the chance to continue on as a security guard or obtain a higher rank to serve in the Durram fleet and the twins Tus'ta and K'ra would be given the finest education to achieve their dreams. Warrior or not, their options would always be limitless.

As for Zuka, her lifetime mate, Maci turned and smiled looking up at him as she placed the helmet upon her head. Zuka would have a chance at becoming the next Councilor in due time. Maci had already spoke with Voras on the matter. The Councilors had gone to wealthy education centers, but Zuka had learned from years of hardship and battles that you wouldn't see from high up in some skyscraper building. He was perhaps the smartest sangheili that she knew and from his many years in combat he had learned much more than any Counselor had during their time studying.

Yet Maci never thought of herself, perhaps she just felt like she wouldn't return or that she would step aside and finally kick back her feet and watch her family grow. The Durram name, her bloodline, and her fathers Bloodline would go on to generations and generations to come and Maci was proud of that. Sangheili could live for many years, but at some point in time you have to put aside your swords and Maci felt like her time was coming. Especially for a female warrior.

A loud bell came from outside followed by festival music. It broke Maci's current train of thoughts and her doubts and Maci couldn't help but smile and softly chuckled as she poked Zuka right between his nostrils before she walked away. Time was coming to a close and soon Ka'rus would be the next Kaidon until one of her Children or nephews could take up that mantle of responsibility.

Several Hours later after the Coronation

The ceremony had come and gone, everyone was happy and although Ka'rus was afraid of the responsibility that came with the title, Maci knew her daughter was proud, proud to take on such a task and honor their family's bloodline. As the evening began to settle Maci found herself standing atop the hills several meters away from the festival overlooking the growing crowds below that gathered around the new Kaidon. Ka'rus was in the middle of a dance, her little youngling by her side and her Mate right next to her. Amongst the crowd the Twins jumped up and down, Varus overlooked with pride with her young brother Xavour giving him a hard playful punch.

Even Zuka sat side by side with Voras and R'tus all drinking and laughing. It was good to sit back and watch her family as Maci took in a deep breath. A growl behind her made her remember of her noble and trusty mount. He was a large K'rousm now, the former pup that Maci helped years and years ago when she reclaimed her state back from Raiders. Although the K'rousm still bore the scars from chains around his ankles, he was a proud and noble alpha to his pack. Maci smiled and gently patted him on the forehead, grateful for the long journey they both have had.

" Don't tell me your getting too old for hunting too old boy? " Maci softly chuckled speaking to the noble creature that stood by her side and panted happily with those large affectionate golden eyes.

Turning back to the celebration below and the loud roar of drums and people cheering, Maci knew she had made the right choice as she looked up above to her ship, Durrams Maiden. Tomorrow she would leave and Maci didn't know what would come of this but she knew that she wasn't the only one to be heading out. A few other Commanders had been given similar orders to patrol certain areas.

One of those also included Taitus, to have others out there patrolling and looking for lost settlers just didn't seem to fit right. There was a large chance that the settlers had just picked up and left but again leaving without a trace didn't add up in the end with given evidence and theories. At least being able to see something that might even be traced back to a fight would have helped bring some form of closure. Maci couldn't imagine how the families of those that had lost someone that just disappeared on one of those settlements while having put trust in both the sangheili government and also other species.

Yet even so no one had spoken out about anything, so Maci knew it was a secret. Whatever this was it had her concerned for what could happen but more so her motherly instincts as well were starting to play a part.

Then just at that very moment while thinking of the worst, Maci heard her data pad begin to make an alarm sound. She opened it to see she had an awaiting call at her personal terminal in the temple. Putting it aside Maci took one last look at the people below. She smiled once more taking in the image of her family all having fun, all smiling and enjoying the moment.

Walking back to the temple was a breeze, the guards were off duty celebrating which meant that Maci was free to walk the darkly lit hallways without being bowed to every single second. She paused when she came to her office doorway wondering if this was really important enough to step aside from the celebration? It was better to do so then ignore the awaiting call as Maci sighed, pressed the button and stepped inside her office chamber.

She didn't waste any time as she opened the terminal and pressed the call button. For a moment the holographic image flickered in and out before it finally formed an image.

" Taitus, I wasn't expecting a call from a fellow supreme Commander." Maci addressed formally before adding. " Especially at such a late hour in the evening "

For a moment Taitus seemed to hesitate with his next words giving a slight apologetic bow of the head.

" I'm sorry for any interruption but this information couldn't wait any longer. Are you alone right now? " Taitus spoke with strength but also concern. This made Maci curious but also very wary.

" I am indeed but I do have matters to attend to. " Maci addressed in a stern tone. She never liked to be interrupted and since this was from Tiatus she questioned his reasoning for contacting her.

" Listen carefully and don't speak a word to anyone else about this but I came across some information that I think you would like to know about. " Tiatus started giving a quick glance around his surroundings. He seemed awfully paranoid and again Maci pondered what was going on beyond the holographic image before her.

" In one of my warriors reports I noticed how they had reported about a bar that was good at one of the settlements. They seemed to ramble on about it for quite some time before ending the report. Upon enquiring the warrior he acted as if he couldn't remember that place, like it didn't even matter " Taitus exclaimed, there was a hint of worry in his tone, something no commander would show.

" What are you saying Taitus because this is more like a waste of my time. A warrior doesn't always remember the food he tastes or the bars he's been to. They remember the blood shed and the horror more than food. " Maci firmly said as she folded her arms over her chest. Taitus was never the paranoid kind and yet Maci was getting that feeling.

" No you don't know this warrior like I do. His reports were always about some form of delicacy. He enjoyed the taste of food to the point he always could recite the places and the different types of food they offered. For him to not remember and shrug it off as if it meant nothing was like a whole different warrior " Taitus exclaimed but his voice was hushed. He paused realizing that it probably sounded insane, and it did.

Maci felt like this was still a waste of time and the look in Taitus eyes was almost like begging. That wasn't natural, not for any sangheili and Maci had to take a deep breath in. Maybe there was some sense to be made of it but she just couldn't take it too seriously. Maybe Taitus had too much to drink or perhaps Maci truly had changed over the years. For what she once would have taken serious, she no longer did. The old Maci would have looked further into her reports, yet years and years of training, battle and followed by politics alongside piles of paperwork took its toll on her.

" Look all I'm saying is that something isn't right. We aren't being told the truth here and now we are being sent out on patrols. Warlords that have fought in many battles and we are to patrol?" He seemed angry almost swatting his hand in thin air out of rage as his mandibles tensed and bared his teeth.

" As far as I know, Taitus. My warriors are acting accordingly as they usually do. No of them may have gone to any of the settlements but that doesn't excuse our duty. We are to protect our people, our warriors and if the arbiter asks something of us we do it without question. If there is something he isn't telling us then we just have to wait for the right time to be told it if we ever do." Maci spoke from experience, she had been victim of such secrecy and she knew that Taitus may have had a point but it just didn't add up.

However the fierce supreme Commander formed his hands into fists and stood up straight shaking his head.

" Sometimes the truth is better than a Lie Durramee. We both know that! But heed my words, something isn't right and we may be walking into a dangerous trap here. If you care so much for the lives of your warriors then keep in mind what I have said and when your own warriors stop acting like themselves just remember that I was the one that told you so " And just like that with the flick of a switch Taitus was gone.

Finally Maci could sigh out loud and cracked her neck as she rolled her head side to side. None of her warriors had been anywhere near the settlements, maybe near the planets but they were all their usual selves, they could all recall things from their reports without any form of hesitation. Rubbing her brow Maci shook her head slightly. Perhaps in her younger years she would have been much like Tiatus and questioned the new Arbiter, however once more Maci had changed through the years and it was starting to show.

However this was just what she needed to end her night as more worry and doubts collected in her mind. Tomorrow she would be leaving her family, her home planet and her people for three months tour off world. Though Maci did give Taitus one point. Why send out your best leaders when you could have sent out a few patrol flag ships?

The mission had very little briefing and what could be made of it wasn't much. There was too much to be speculated, but at the end of the day, Maci knew deep down this was for her honor, for her people, her family, her homeplanet, but also for her state. With that in mind Maci took in a long deep breath, tilted her head up and straightened her back and knew that there was no questioning about this mission. She had to go.

Yet even so within the depths of her mind she began to make a plan in case of an emergency. Perhaps there was a chance that someone close to her could sneak aboard and with their years of experience it would certainly help to get another warriors perspective on things. Someone that wasn't a Warlord, Arbiter or even a council member. She needed someone that could look at all angles and come up with a solid plan of attack if need be. And Maci knew exactly who that was.

 _ **a/n**_ All in all I do apologize again for how long this took to get done. Mostly its because I have been working non stop and haven't had much of a chance to sit back and do stuff.

However with that said, I'm going to try and get next chapter up early because as I have planned it, everything we are looking at now will play a major role in the present with what happened in the first chapter and the outcome of this series as well. But I do hope you all are enjoying this.


End file.
